The Odd One Out
by DragonsOnMoon
Summary: What happens when the Nordics' peaceful visit to meet Iceland takes a horrible turn to the worse? Can Denmark figure out what's going on before it's too late?


A/N: Well...I've always wanted to try writing a darkfic and a...umm, fascinating discussion I had with someone more versed in Nordic history inspired me to write this. So, this is my first darkfic ever, the plot was put together while I had a fever and it stars Denmark exhibiting France-like qualities. I fail to see how this can go wrong. :D Anyway, any and all constructive criticism will be HIGHLY appreciated.

I originally planned to make this a two-parter, but thanks to me being a lazy bast- because I had trouble writing such long chapters in one go, I decided to break the story into four bite-size chunks instead. I do have the whole thing mapped out, but it might take a while to finish the whole fic. Be patient with me, please? Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Despite the chilly air outside, the sunlight shining from the window enveloped the room and everything inside it in a warm glow. Denmark cast a brief glimpse at the small garden outside. Even after all these years, the view waiting him there never stopped amazing him. Everything had such a stark contrast; even inside this very room, the furnishment consisting entirely of white and and dark brown, making it look both cold and uninviting yet very beautiful and attractive. Much like the owner of the room, although for once the heat inside his cold shell showed through in the form of sweat glistening on his forehead and flushed cheeks.

Denmark looked to his side to see the three other Nordics, dressed in casual clothing but wearing grim expressions more suitable for a funeral than a rendez-vpus with a friend. They all stared at the pale figure lying on the bed, unsure what to do or say. Norway turned away to look out of the window, his eyes more distant than ever. The economical crisis had hit them all, but Iceland had taken by far the hardest brunt of the five, and the situation only seemed to be getting worse.

"So..." Denmark eventually said, determined to break the prolonged silence. "You need anything? Like, something to drink?"

Iceland stirred up a little and shook his head.

"No thanks." He mumbled evenly. He bent his upper body away from the others and coughed, before falling prone onto the bed again.

Finland looked like he was going say something, but soon hung his head, blushing slightly. Sweden, as per usual, stayed silent, looking completely unfazed.

Denmark scratched the back of his neck. This awkward standing around for hours after hours was getting them nowhere.

"So, we'll come back to see you in a few hours." He said and gave Iceland a pained grin.

Iceland nodded, his expression unchanged. "Okay."

"I'll stay here for a while still." Norway said. His voice didn't give away his thoughts, but Denmark thought he saw a spark in his eyes. "Sure." He replied and winked at Norway. He then opened the door and left, Sweden and Finland following him.

As they walked down the dark wooden stairs back to the lounge, he looked back to see the other men's expressions. Finland seemed to be lost in thought and looked sad, and while Sweden's face revealed as little of his thoughts as usual, Denmar_k_ could tell he was downcast, too.

_Well, it's not like this is a cheerful occasion or something...It's been almost four years now, and he's as sick as ever. I never imagined it would be so serious...We have to find a way to cure him without harming ourselves and fast._

Denmark reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped walking after a few steps into the corridor.

_Oh well, there's nothing we could do this time either. we just have to carry on and come back later. He has survived so long here at the cold sea... I'm sure he'll get back on his feet at some point._

"We should leave tomorrow then." He said out loud.

Finland froze midstep and blinked a few times. Denmark looked at him, confused.

"But we only arrived yesterday! We can't leave him already!" he yelped.

"Yeah, but there's really no point in staying, is there?" Denmark replied. Finland still looked hesitant. Denmark frowned. _What was it with him today?_

"Hey, if you want to stay longer you can catch a later plane than us." He said and shrugged. Finland looked down. "I can't really stay on my own, my superior always gets worried." He sighed in resignation "So, tomorrow then."

Sweden, who had been stoically viewing the whole scene looked at Finland and said his first words since the morning. "We'll come b'ck agen."

Finland smiled nervously. "Y-yes, of course."

_Huh. It's funny how they still get along so well, after being split up for so long...I'd kinda like to have a relationship like that with Norway. Although I do like this friends-with- benefits arrangement too._

"Okay then!" Denmark said, doing his best to sound cheerful. It was probably better to lead the discussion into a different subject and into a different room as well. He walked behind Sweden and Finland and set his arms on their shoulders. "So, who's in for a game of Monopoly?

* * *

Norway stood by the exit of the room, silently peering outside.

"Are they gone?" Iceland asked weakly from the bed.

"They are." Norway said in his trademark calm tone, before turning towards his brother, his eyes twinkling. "They went downstairs, the lot of them. I doubt they'll be checking up on us any time soon."

Iceland smiled faintly at this. Norway smiled back in response, before bouncing to the bed and getting under the sheets. Iceland's smile grew wider as he snuggled next to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I've missed you." He whispered. Norway replied to his words by kissing him again, this time on the lips. He slowly adjusted his position until he faced Iceland, his head between his arms. The bed made a loud creak.

"Careful, they might hear us!" Iceland whispered.

"Don't worry, Denmark will keep them distracted." Norway replied quietly while running his fingers through Iceland's hair. He smiled warmly, an expression only reserved to his dear brother.

"Well, he does owe us that." Iceland mumbled between kisses. His breathing grew heavier as Norway started unbuttoning his shirt. After finishing with the last button, Norway continued kissing Iceland's neck and his now bare chest. He leaning in as close to him as possible, while Iceland continued attempting to remove Norway's own shirt from the way.

Suddenly, he paused and waved his hands trying to indicate Norway he wanted to stop.

"Sorry, I have to-" He turned away and started coughing. Norway quickly got off him and sat up next to him, concerned. Iceland held his hands around his neck and continued coughing for a long while before finally leaning back on the bed again, trying to breath calmly. A trickle of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Do you need a break?" Norway asked carefully.

Iceland nodded weakly. "Sorry."

"No problem." The monochrome-eyed man whispered in reply. He leaned towards Iceland and carefully hugged him as he was trying to catch his breath, feeling the heat inside him burning through his skin.

"You still have a fever?" He asked.

"Yeah." Iceland replied, his eyes closed. He coughed again. "I'm kinda used to it already though."

Norway tousled his brother's silver hair.

"That's not a good sign. It's getting worse, isn't it?" He asked sadly.

Iceland looked away. Norway stopped playing with his hair and looked down.

"A-actually..." Iceland said and quivered. Norway lifted his eyes from the floor and quickly pulled one of the white blankets better around him. "...There's something I'm more worried about than my illness."

Norway's eyes widened. "There is?"

Iceland glanced at the door as if to make sure they were alone before continuing. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Norway did as he said. Every nation was capable of sensing the atmosphere and every possible disturbance in it at their own house, and sometimes, depending on their relationship and proximity, could do the same at other people's houses too.

"Can you feel anything strange in the air?"

Norway concentrated. An odd yet familiar sentiment came to him; the smell of seawater, the sense of raw, benign power buried deep inside the land, and the strange but hypnotizing murmur all mixed up into one. Norway frowned. The only strange thing he could feel was the stale smell of death leaves, but that - Norway grimaced - had been floating around for years now.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. Iceland tried to adjust the pillow under his head and nodded.

"It's probably because it comes and goes...But I'm certain it's real. I-I don't really know how to describe it...It's like this strange aura...Not strange, warped...And it has been worse today than in years."

Norway looked at his younger brother, his expression revealing little of his thoughts. "Are you scared?" He asked softly.

Iceland shrugged slightly. "Not really." He replied. "Although sometimes I wish I had my spear with me."

"You still have it hidden?"

Iceland coughed again. "Yeah, it s still in the same place. I can't go get it in this condition though." He leaned towards Norway and closed his eyes. "But it's okay. I'm too old for a safety blanket."

"That's one sharp and pointy 'safety blanket' you have." Norway said, deadpan as ever. He then wrapped his arms around his brother and rocked him like a baby. "If it's still in the same place, I can get it for you."

Iceland gave him a surprised look and smiled faintly. "You don't have to, it's okay." He leaned back into Norway's chest.

"No, if it makes you feel safer I'll do it." Norway said, serious. "It's only a day's walk there, isn't it?"

"Thank you." Iceland whispered and hugged Norway as tightly as his arms could muster. "But," He lowered his voice ever further "please don't tell the others."

Norway opened his mouth in order to ask about this strange request, but hesitated. In the end, he just hugged Iceland's feverish body closer to him. His skin felt so comfortably soft and warm.

"Of course." He whispered back. "It'll be our secret."

Iceland gave him a tired smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Norway answered to it eagerly. But as heated and loving as the kiss was, only one of the brothers closed his eyes during it.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes, hoping it wouldn't cause the monster called migraine residing inside my head protest. I looked around to see an empty room._

_"Norway?" I whispered weakly._

_That's right, he went downstairs hours ago. I must have dozed off after our discussion; the sun is already setting._

_I looked out of the window at the sun slowly disappearing into the horizon and painting the sky red. A shiver ran through my body. One of the dead leaves still hanging on the tree finally fell and slowly floated down and out of sight._

_I smiled dryly. Is that some sort of a hint? It all felt so ironic._

_The strange presence was still there. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, but I knew it was close. The funny thing was, I thought as closed my eyes again, that while it felt hostile, it also felt...warm. And sad. So very sad._

_Doesn't really matter, though. I only have so much strength left. It's only a matter of time._

_The dead leaves kept falling down outside as I fell back into slumber._

* * *

Denmark yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He looked at the brightly shining outside through the small window in the guestroom corridor.

"I guess it was a good idea to call it a night." He said cheerfully, still stretching himself.

Finland, who was walking by his side, nodded. "Well, goodnight!" He said and flashed him a faint smile before turning around and walking to his room.

Sweden and Norway emerged from the kitchen. Denmark grinned at them.

"Goodnight then!"

Norway mumbled a faint "goodnight" while Sweden only nodded in reply. They both turned away.

"Oh right, Norway! We're leaving tomorrow."

Norway glanced towards him. "I...I'm staying for a few days still."

"Ah, okay. Suit yourself." Denmark shrugged again. Norway nodded and slipped into his room. Once he had shut the door Denmark sighed. As nonchalant as Norway's tone of voice had been, he knew more than well that glance meant he wasn't up for anything tonight.

_Damn! What am I going to do now? I'm really in the mood for something fun. Bet Norway knew that and decided to tease me on purpose._

He sighed and looked around. Sweden was still in the corridor, inspecting a small painting portraying a wintery landscape hanging on the wall.

_Thank God I always have Plan B ready._

Denmark walked to the blond man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Sweden..." He cooed.

Sweden turned his head to glower at him.

"This r'lly the time?" He asked in an angry tone, but didn't try to remove his hands from him.

"Hey, it's been a while already. Please!" Denmark begged and leaned to his back.

Sweden didn't reply, but continued glaring at him. Even so, Denmark could see the slightest hint of a blush on his face. He hid his grin from Sweden and raised his head to whisper in his ear.

_Okay, and now to just pull the right strings._

"Hey, we could both use some warmth on this night, right? All that losing I did in Monopoly today made me feel real cold. And winter's coming, too." He leaned away, his hands still around the taller man's waist.

"Besides," He said slyly and reached out inside his shirt. "Look what I smuggled with me." He pulled out a bottle of red wine. Sweden eyed the bottle.

"Y'shouldn't have dun that." He said, deadpan.

"I know." Denmark said cheerfully and flashed him a smile. "So, what do you say?"

Sweden remained silent, but Denmark could tell he was giving in. After a momentary silence, Sweden opened the green door they had been standing in front of. "Come in." He muttered.

_Score!_

* * *

Denmark, still holding his other arm around Sweden, walked into the dark room with him.

"Su-san! Su-san!"

Denmark grunted and slowly lifted his head from the pillow and rubbed his forehead. "What the fuck is he going on about?" He grumbled angrily to the Swede down next to him.

"Mmm." Sweden mumbled, still half asleep. He pulled one of the silky blankets better around him to cover his bare chest before finally opening his eyes and looking around groggily.

"Time?" He asked. "It's only..." Denmark lazily searched for a clock with his eyes before spotting one by the nightstand. "10 AM. Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess it's time to get up anyway."

The person behind the door knocked again, this time louder.

"Su-san! Please, open up!" He yelled, his voice sounding desperate even through the wooden door.

Denmark sighed and quickly pulled his clothes on.

"I'll get that."

Sweden nodded sleepily and reached out for his clothes too. Denmark couldn't help but admiringly stare at his current partner's finely shaped body as he pulled his shirt on before another heavy knock reminded him of the situation at hand.

"Yeah yeah, just a second!" He yelped and stumbled to the door, his shirt still unbuttoned. He opened it and faced the nervous fellow Nordic.

"Oh, Su-san, I think-" Finland said in a panicked voice before noticing the man he was talking to wasn't 'Su-san'.

Denmark leaned into the door frame. "What's up?" He asked, curious.

"Umm..." Finland was visibly thrown off after realizing he was facing Denmark. After a few seconds of silence, however, he continued talking.

"Something's wrong! Norway-san...He's still in his room and doesn't answer to my calls."

Denmark scratched the back of his head and frowned. _Norway has always been an early bird, so if he really is still asleep it's really weird. But why the hell is Finland so worried about it?_

"Uhh...Maybe he has woken up earlier and and has gone to see Iceland or something?" He asked.

"That's what I thought first too," Finland nodded, shivering "but then I remembered the doors can only be locked from the inside...And it won't budge."

Denmark stood silent as the knowledge sunk in.

"Okay, I'll come and see." He said slowly, feeling oddly tense.

Finland nodded and dashed towards the other end of the corridor. Denmark followed on his heels.

"Norway?" He called, knocking on the door, first lightly and then louder. "Norway?" He tried again. He pushed his ear into the door and was met with perfect silence.

_Okay, now I'm getting worried._

"Are you there? Wake up!" He yelled, forcefully banging on the door.

Still no reply.

"Norway?" Denmark cried again, feeling the uneasiness spread.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, Norway! I'm coming in now!" He grabbed the handle and attempted to push it down with all his might. It didn't move an inch.

Shit! Do I really need to break this door?

He took a few steps back and slammed his body into the wooden door. Finland, who until then had been quietly standing in the background, quickly ran over to help him. After a few more slams, Sweden rushed over and joined them.

The lock finally gave in and the door crashed open. The trio staggered forward from the force of the momentum. Denmark looked up.

To his great surprise, there was no-one in the room. The bed was neatly made and all of Norway's stuff was set on top of the small desk by the window...The window, which happened to be wide open. The striped curtains fluttered in the wind.

Denmark took a disbelieving step forward.

_Huh?_

* * *

"We need to tell Iceland."

Denmark nodded absent-mindedly, unsure of whose suggestion it had been. He kept his eyes fixed on the back of Sweden's jacket as they walked up the stairs, his thoughts elsewhere.

_Where has Norway gone? And why would he leave through the window, leaving all his stuff behind and the door locked? They had made sure none of Norway's items excluding his jacket were missing. I don't get it. Why would he do something like that?_ His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Sweden's back. They had reached Iceland's room.

_Oh well, first we have to tell Iceland his brother's missing._

Sweden knocked the door lightly before opening it. It gave a soft creak.

Denmark could immediately tell something was wrong as he stepped into the room. The first sign was the sudden chilliness; he looked around and saw the window here too was open, icy wind blowing into the room from between the linen curtains. Denmark shivered and hugged his body.

"Iceland?" He said, looking down at the bed where the youngest of the Nordics was lying. He appeared to be soundly asleep. Denmark walked towards him and frowned: the younger man's pale complexion seemed even more snow-like than usual.

"Hey?" He touched Iceland's cheek and quickly pulled his hand away. His skin was as cold as ice.

Denmark felt a lurch in his stomach as he noticed a dark stain on the blanket on top of Iceland's chest. He braced himself and lifted the blanket.

He nearly dropped it back down as he saw the numerous slash and stab wounds that had teared through Iceland's white shirt and into his upper torso, smearing his white clothes and skin with blood.

Denmark stared at the body, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

The others had moved forward and stood there staring in a similar state of shock. Sweden's eyes were as wide as saucers, and Finland had covered his mouth with his hands.

Finally, Denmark covered the gruesome view with the sheets around Iceland and looked out of the window, trying to control the terror inside him. A pair of dead leaves floated by the window.

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

A/N: Wah, poor Iceland-kun! D: And it won't be getting better from here. Thanks for reading. Review if you want and (hopefully) see you soon.


End file.
